graotronfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed Sheeran
Ed Sheeran, właściwie Edward Christopher Sheeran (ur. 17 lutego 1991 w Hebden Bridge) – brytyjski piosenkarz, autor tekstów i producent. W serialu HBO Gra o tron wystąpił w roli żołnierza Lannisterów. Życiorys Dzieciństwo i edukacja Ed Sheeran urodził się 17 lutego 1991 roku w Hebden Bridge, handlowym mieście w Calderdale w West Yorkshire, jako drugi syn kustosza artystycznego i wykładowcy Johna oraz projektantki biżuterii Imogen. Ma starszego brata Matthew (ur. 17 marca 1989), który jest kompozytorem muzyki klasycznej. Ich dziadkowie ze strony ojca są Irlandczykami – jego dziadek William był protestantem, a babcia Ann – katoliczką. Kiedy był dzieckiem, wraz z rodziną przeprowadził się do Framlingham w Suffolk. Często podróżował z rodzicami po Londynie, gdzie pracowali we własnej firmie Sheeran Lock, zajmującej się doradztwem artystycznym. Jako dziecko piosenkarz słuchał muzyki takich artystów, jak m.in. Bob Dylan i Eric Clapton, zaś pierwszą płytą studyjną, jakiej przesłuchał, była album Irish Heartbeat Van Morrisona. W wieku czterech lat zaczął śpiewać w lokalnym chórze kościelnym, w młodym wieku nauczył się grać na gitarze. Swoje pierwsze teksty piosenek zaczął pisać w trakcie nauki w Liceum im. Thomasa Millsa w Framlingham. Mając jedenaście lat, razem z ojcem poszedł na koncert Damiena Rice’a w Irlandii, który zainspirował go do dalszego tworzenia muzyki. Jako nastolatek uczęszczał do Państwowego Teatru Młodzieżowego w Londynie. Kariera Początki kariery W 2005 roku nagrywał swoje pierwsze utwory, trzy lata później przeniósł się do Londynu, by móc dalej rozwijać karierę muzyczną. W tym czasie wydał trzy EP-ki: The Orange Room, Ed Sheeran i Want Some?. W 2009 roku zagrał 312 koncertów, chcąc pobić wynik 200 koncertów Jamesa Morrisona. W tym samym roku ukazał się jego kolejny mini-album, zatytułowany You Need Me. W 2010 roku nagrał trzy nowe minikrążki: Loose Change, Songs I Wrote with Amy oraz Live at the Bedford. Na początku 2011 roku wydał swój ósmy EP zatytułowany No. 5 Collaborations Project, którym zdobył uwagę szerszej publiczności. Trzy miesiące później podpisał kontrakt z wytwórnią Asylum/Atlantic Records, pod szyldem której ukazały się jego kolejne EP-ki: One Take EP, iTunes Festival: London 2011 Performance EP, Thank You EP, The Slumdon Bridge (nagrana we współpracy z Yelawolfem) oraz iTunes Festival: London 2012 Performance EP. 2011–2013: +'' W czerwcu 2011 roku wydał swój pierwszy singel – „The A Team”, który zadebiutował na trzecim miejscu brytyjskiej listy przebojów. Na fali sukcesów singli „The A Team” i „Lego House” jego debiutancki album, zatytułowany ''+, uzyskał w kraju status czterokrotnej platynowej płyty, rozchodząc się w ponad 1,2 miliona egzemplarzy. W 2012 roku zdobył dwie nagrody Brit Awards w kategoriach „Najlepszy artysta” oraz „Najlepszy przełomowy wykonawca”, a za utwór „The A Team” otrzymał nagrodę Ivor Novello Awards. 29 października 2012 roku swoją premierę miała piosenka „Little Things” brytyjsko-irlandzkiego boysbandu One Direction, którą napisał Sheeran w wieku 16 lat. Wcześniej wokalista stworzył też utwory „Moments” i „Over Again”, które także znalazły się w repertuarze zespołu. 13 marca 2013 Ed wyruszył wraz z Taylor Swift w jej trasę koncertową promującą płytę pt. Red. 2014–2015: x'' W 2013 Sheeran wykonał piosenkę „I See Fire”, która została napisana i nagrana w celu promocji filmu ''Hobbit: Pustkowie Smauga. W 2014 roku ukazał się jego nowy krążek zatytułowany X, na którym znalazło się dwanaście utworów, w tym single „Sing”, „Don’t” i „Thinking Out Loud”. Rozszerzona wersja płyty została wzbogacona o pięć nowych piosenek, m.in. o singiel „I See Fire”. W sierpniu wokalista wyruszył w trasę koncertową promującą płytę. W styczniu 2015 roku zdobył nominację do Nagród Brytyjskiego Rynku Fonograficznego w czterech kategoriach: Teledysk roku brytyjskiego wykonawcy i Brytyjski singiel roku (za utwór „Thinking Out Loud”), a także Brytyjski album roku według MasterCard (za płytę X'') i ''Brytyjski artysta roku , za wygraną w których ostatecznie otrzymał dwie statuetki . Oprócz tego, podczas gali, zorganizowanej 25 lutego w O2 Arena, zaśpiewał utwór „Bloodstream” . 21 maja odebrał Nagrodę im. Ivora Novello za wygraną w kategorii Autor piosenek roku. Pod koniec czerwca został współprowadzącym gali wręczenia Much Music Video Awards organizowanej w Toronto. Podczas gali zaśpiewał piosenki „Thinking Out Loud” i „Photograph”, a także zdobył dwie statuetki za wygraną w kategoriach Najlepszy międzynarodowy artysta oraz Międzynarodowy artysta lub zespół wzbudzający największe zainteresowanie. W tym samym miesiącu wystąpił w Kansas City na otwarciu koncertu zespołu The Rolling Stones w ramach ich trasy koncertowej zatytułowanej Zip Code Tour. Od 10 od 12 lipca zagrał wyprzedane koncerty na londyńskim Stadionie w Wembley. 16 sierpnia stacja NBC wyemitowała relację dokumentalną z widowiska zatytułowaną Ed Sheeran – Live at Wembley Stadium, która zawierała także zakulisowe ujęcia. We wrześniu Sheeran wystąpił podczas ekologicznego Festiwalu Globalnych Obywateli organizowanego w Nowym Jorku. Pod koniec października został jednym z prowadzących 22. galę wręczenia Europejskiej Nagrody Muzycznej MTV odbywającej się w Mediolanie. Podczas ceremonii odebrał statuetki za wygraną w kategoriach: Najlepszy występ na żywo oraz Najlepsza prezentacja sceniczna. Od 2016: Bridget Jones 3 i ÷'' 13 grudnia 2015 roku opublikował na Facebooku oświadczenie, w którym ogłosił przerwę od mediów społecznościowych. Zapowiedział przy okazji pracę nad trzecim albumem studyjnym. 16 lutego 2016 roku piosenkarz zdobył dwie nagrody Grammy: w kategorii „Piosenka roku” oraz „Najlepszy popowy występ solowy”. 15 września tego samego roku do kin trafił film ''Bridget Jones 3, w którym Sheeran występuje epizodycznie, grając samego siebie. 5 stycznia 2017 roku pojawiły się dwie nowe piosenki, promujące trzecią płytę: „Castle on the Hill” i „Shape of You”. 17 lutego 2017 roku pojawiła się kolejna: „How Would You Feel? (Paean)”. Trzeci album studyjny zatytułowany ÷ do sklepów trafił 3 marca tego roku. Dyskografia Albumy studyjne * +'' (2011) * ''x (2014) * ÷'' (2017) Filmografia Filmy * 2015: ''Jumpers for Goalposts jako on sam (film koncertowy) * 2016: Bridget Jones 3 jako on sam Seriale * 2014: Shortland Street jako on sam * 2015: Posłaniec gniewu jako Sir Cormac * 2015: Nierandkowalni jako on sam * 2015: Zatoka serc jako on sam * 2017: Gra o tron Linki zewnętrzne * Oficjalna strona wokalisty de:Ed Sheeran en:Ed Sheeran ru:Эд Ширан Kategoria:Obsada i twórcy